Part 6 - Glorious Heavens
by SocialistBukharin
Summary: London is taken by a storm as a former enemy of the Joestar Family return from the dead and- Wait, what do you mean DIO is not reborn and... someone stole The World? Pucci, what have you done?
1. Stand above them, defiant boy!

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**All Parts of the JJBA are all owned by Hirohiko Araki. **

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Prologue: Stand above them, defiant boy!**

* * *

_London, England, 2007_

While Father Enrico Pucci would have preferred to have stayed back in Italy for the sake of keeping the Church he had bestowed to Dio untarnished by the vultures hovering quite near to it, the priest had long decided to not tempt fate with the thugs of the Joestar family this close to him.

He was happy that young Giorno had managed to unleash the full potential of his Stand, a praise-worthy day was the one when the news of his victory over Diavolo had reached his ears. HIS son had succeeded against the heretic traitor, showing him the true mercy of the Heavens by attaining the Requiem.

But to think that this joyous revelation had to be tainted by the ill-decision of the youth to join forces with the Speedwagon Foundation? Pucci was not pleased and, after several hours of prayers to find a way to solve the rebellious steps of the young man, he decided to spare him.

Of course the priest was now certain that Giorno was far from what DIO required from a proper heir and, coupled with the fact that the Diary was still incomplete and that his research to find HIS other sons was relatively new, he needed to find a solution to resurrect his [Friend] without muddying it during his attempt to 'Achieve Heaven'.

DIO was to be resurrected in a unique situation, before the operations to reach for their [Dream] could begin. And that is why Pucci had decided to venture the possibility of making use of one of the rituals present in the journal of the late Enya. While the hag had been loyal to the very end, the true potential and worth was the knowledge she had accumulated after years of studying the world.

He could remember HIM as he described disappointingly about his drunk father, a stain to the family that took the lovely angel that was HIS mother away from the world. The cruelty of the sinful world, a tragedy that was not warranted nor forgivable.

The blood of the family, albeit from a source far from normally acceptable, would be needed to use the true power of the Arrow.

The powerful instrument that allowed to the strong-willed to develop Stands and unlock further evolutions had the capacity to be used to pull through the afterlife the soul of a specific individual. It was theorized by the Hag that by using a still-existing Stand with those elements, a ritual could bring forth the soul of its user back to the real world, binding it to a body that would surpass any of the previous bodies DIO had used, vampiric and Jonathan Joestar's.

_**A divine body for a divine soul.**_

It was a doable proposal, one that Pucci would personally oversee for its perfect completion. Duty and effort was required to the utmost, things that only he as the closest being to DIO could give to the right demand. After all, he was a patient but faithful man. Loyal to the ones that had reached his core, giving new meaning to life itself.

And DIO was the sole God his love and devotion felt rightfully given to.

* * *

This school was supposed to be a normal one. At least that was what his mother had told him two months earlier, when he had to accept changing to another institutions because of his only parent's ever-changing jobs.

It was quite the bore the moments he would have to deal with

Jonathon 'Jon' Joyce was just the average 15 years old. Not many friends, but not marginalized enough to warrant the attention of the bullies in his class. Well-versed in Football and interest in a career as a professional pianist, one of the passions that kept him from snapping at the never-ending school-hopping.

But today Jon discovered that this school, which had looked pretty common-ish until now, was now different from the norm. It was the man standing by the desk, a Roman Catholic priest that had accepted the 'kind' request of help from the headmaster to fill up the role of teaching Religion in class.

"And that is why Mr. Pucci shall replace Mr. Silk for the rest of the year, please be respectful of him as he has yet to learn much of the customs in here and-"

His eyes were…

**_ゴ_**  
**_ゴ_**  
**_ゴ  
__ゴ_**

Terrifying!

It didn't help that for some reason he was looking right at him! Why would he-

"Now that I've finished introducing you, Mr. Pucci, I hope you will commence your first lesson as smoothly as possible."

"I will, headmaster." The tanned teacher replied with some accent. It wasn't thick nor horrifying to the ear for Jon to actually make out some possible ideas about the man's home country, but it was easy to say that he came from a nation in Europe.

The door closed and the entire class room kept quiet as the new teacher scanned around the rest of the students, a minimal task that ended with Jon. A single blink ceased the silence as the priest took a glance at the list with the names of the teens in the classroom.

His mouth opened and he pronounced a name.

"Fiddle, Abigail."

"Here." A pretty girl with gold, twin-tailed hair replied meekly. She was trying to smile but her mouth was twisted in an uneasy line. The man was scary and this very thought was shared by the entire class.

He continued to roll call, pausing short enough for people to quickly reply to his words. Soon it was Jon's turn and something strange happened.

"Joy, Jonathon." It was a minimal change, his eyes widening just a minuscule fraction as his sight darted to the youth. Jon felt paler than before.

"Here." He gulped down nervously as the stare intensified, as if he was trying to steal his soul.

**_ゴ_**  
**_ゴ_**  
**_ゴ_**  
**_ゴ_**

Mr. Pucci paused longer on him than the others, but then he resumed with the rest of the list. Stealing some glances on his direction, something felt weird about this substitute teacher and… it was scaring him to the bone.

Something chilling, something he wasn't truly responsible of he reckoned as he had never seen this man before in his entire life. Maybe he recognized him by his father? Mother had told him that his estranged dad was hardly someone to approach, way too dangerous and insane to even consider to redeem.

But his father had never gone out of England, being hauled in some Mental Institute after trying to murder some colleagues back at his desk-job. His sudden bout of insanity was never explained, the doctor surprised at the sudden mind-break the man had experienced and-

"Mr. Joy." His eyes returned to focus on the teacher as the stern tone brought him back from his little musing over his missing father. "I assume you are thinking of something more… 'endearing' compared to the further introduction to the subject I was just addressing."

Jon panicked a little. He had been distracted and... he got caught.

The entire room was silent, no one was reacting to the scene beyond some sympathetic looks, and the teen had expected to be brought out of the classroom or be forced to write something in the black-board to punish the interruption he was prolonging.

But Pucci had other plans. "Please take your chair and take a seat near me."

The demand was surprising, never it had happened that a teacher would try anything like this- They were in high school, why would he need to use this kindergarten's punishment?!

But there was no room for protest – or better – Jon knew that escalating this situation even more would guarantee a far worse aftermath. So he picked his chair and moved through the lines of the smaller desk, settling right by the side of the teacher's desk.

The tanned priest blinked at him, staring at him for a good while and then… he returned to the lesson, as if nothing had happened and leaving the classroom awed and shocked at his strange behavior.

* * *

Evening came quickly as the rest of the day at his cover job passed uneventful. Still Pucci was unsure of truly considering this an acceptable role, finding the experience of dealing with so many sinful beings to be quite irking as much as dulling.

After having settled his temporary hideout in an unused cottage just outside the English capital, the priest decided it was time to prepare the place where the ritual was supposed to happen. DIO had been quite descriptive of the long-destroyed Joestar Manor, once the home of the noble family that had been destroyed by the fire his [Friend] had started.

Gone was the entire second floor, only pieces of the ceiling of the first roof kept the barely-lit sun to access at the ruins. The priest had also been quite attentive to see if there could have been anyone that could have disrupted the event in any possible way.

The results of his research let him have some curious background of this broken building after DIO's transformation to become a Vampire. Several established members of the local government had tried to have it seized or confiscated to the family, but George Joestar had been careful in storing the proper documents that rendered useless any attempt of external figures of obtaining the lands and the building itself.

A request to have the building restored was forwarded to the great-grandson, Joseph, but the young man in 1940 stated that he was 'too busy building his own house to truly mind over the old residence of his ancestors'. A blessing in the form of blatant laziness, one that allowed Pucci to bring a nostalgic element for HIS resurrection.

The large open space that once was the impressive entrance room of the aristocratic family was to be used as the place where HE will be born once more. The priest paused a moment as he crouched on the ground near the central spot of the room, bringing out from his bag the elements that would be required for the ritual: The bottle containing the liquified arm bone of Dario Brando, the cloth that allowed him to handle the Arrow DIO had given to him before departing for Cairo and… the disk.

It had been a very curious idea, one that had been possible only thanks to Jotaro Kujo's inexperienced capacity to fully destroy the remains of a vampire like DIO. Some bits of his [Friend]'s shoulder had been properly sent to Italy after a greedy member of the Speedwagon Foundation had decided to keep part of the deceased body to be sold to any of HIS followers.

｢White Snake｣'s ability had then produced a Disk out of the partial limb, confirming his theory that Stands survived _beyond_ their users' lifespan. ｢The World｣ had survived through the last moments of DIO, persisting within his remains as he was being recovered.

Now it was time to restore HIM as it was properly demanded by the Heavens!

Pucci opened the bottle and let the slimy, white liquid fall onto the disk of HIS Stand and, after the object had fully absorbed the DNA, he proceeded to stab it with the Arrow. A holy light erupted from the Disk, lifting the soul of Enrico Pucci to the highest dimension possible-

**Thud**

The tanned priest turned to look behind, his ears perceiving an unexpected sound. The figure was bent, _his_ hands massaging the hurt leg and soon he looked up. The man felt his whole being boiling in anger, his attention completely drawn to the stupid boy he had felt wrong about.

The name, the appearance and… the strange dreadful sensation he was bringing to him. So many coincidences- TOO MANY OF THEM!

He was shaking in fury, such an annoying pest had to come and mess with the glorious resurrection of DIO?!

"**｢****White Snake****｣****!**" The strong Stand launched in a quick burst of power, its arms stretching ready to show the true meaning of pain to the tainting being and start the new reign of the Heavens with the death of someone this much despicable-looking!

The boy's jaws dropped in fear- a possible Stand User?! - but it was now too late for him to dodge the rightful judgment. His fate was sealed in the name of God-!

**Swing**

UH!?

A golden blur, faster than his Stand, beat him to the boy, fiercely stabbing him on his neck. A cold sweat rolled off the priest neck, realizing that the object was the Arrow. The light had ended and as he glanced back to fully accept this development, he noticed that the disk with the ｢The World｣ was missing too!

It was when his Stand pierced through the renewed light sparking out from the youth's body that he finally perceived it. Fate was cruel, fate didn't accept DIO's truest claim and… fate had decided to produce a new enemy for his crusade. Not a Joestar, but someone that painfully resembled one in appearance.

And the cruel irony of it all?

"**MUDA!**"

White Snake was propelled away by a powerful punch, the origin of such unexpected attack was evident the moment Pucci recoiled from the sudden attack, his eyes widened in pure shock at what he was staring at.

It was not a new Stand, nor something weaker than it- No, it was- **｢****The World****｣****!**

**_ゴ_**  
**_ゴ_**  
**_ゴ_**  
**_ゴ_**

The bulky Stand stared at him with cold determination, his _new user_ wobbling as he tried to balance his body after the Arrow's decision. In his hands blood and the instrument he needed for-

"RETURN IT BACK, YOU BRAT!"｢White Snake｣ tried to return to the assault, but its opponent had other plans. Rushing to the side of the boy, the former Stand of DIO picked the weakened teen and rushed away from the ruins of the manor. Pucci stared in fury as the two retreated, his plan backfiring and further worsening his ambition.

Jonathon Joy must die for DIO to return! Jonathon Joy shall be butchered for tainting DIO's very Stand!

* * *

**AN**

**I admit I am leaving lots of questions with this chapter but… this is the prologue? Also yes, English in not my main language and I might have left some mistakes here and there but… I don't think it's **_**that bad.**_

**This is my first attempt to JJBA fanfiction and I will be honest regarding some of my decisions early on. The reason why The World is the MC's Stand is because I don't feel much about creating a new Stand without Overpowering it to insane levels.**

**Sure, The World is OP… because DIO is its user, but with a young human as its new user its ability is strongly reduced. I would say that our new JoJo is slightly weaker than EarlyPart3!Jotaro as he is physically incapable of keeping up with someone like Jotaro or DIO.**

**Why 2007? Dio Brando was born in 1867-1868, thus it would have been the 140th birthday of the charismatic vampire.**

**Lastly, while I would love to continue this I find myself buried by… **_**everything**_**. I will decide if this continues only by the response it gets. So… give me some feedback, will you?! JK, be awesome, you biutiful bistards!**


	2. A World to Understand! (1)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**All Parts of the JJBA are all owned by Hirohiko Araki. **

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A World to Understand! (1)**

* * *

_London's Outskirts, 1872_

In Victorian England, life was difficult for those that were not bestowed with a noble pedigree. Sure, if you managed to get an apprenticeship with some renowned lawyer or merchant there was a chance to elevate your own rank in society… but such thing was hardly possible for the child of a drunk man.

A young boy with golden hair, Dio Brando continued to clean the dirty clothes by the river's side. He was trying his best to keep himself silent, failing as some sobs managed to pass through his mouth, his black eye painfully burning as he went through the difficult chore for a five years old boy.

His mother had fallen asleep, tired out by the never-ending list of works that she had to do for the sake of keeping her family's minimal needs satisfied. It would have been easier if his husband could manage a day without drinking half a pub for the sake of sinning left and right. A lecherous man, one the child had tried foolishly to discuss with.

His heart held some love for his father, a hope that _maybe_ there could have been a possibility that his lazy parent could have seen the mistake of his way, that he could have helped her mother around and given a true sense to his title of father and husband.

Dario Brando laughed madly as he swiftly delivered a punch on his son's face, the boy screaming in pain but quickly silenced as the man started to choke him quiet. "Your mother needs help? Then why don't you go and clean the clothes yourself?!"

His face was still stinging at the hit, but the defiance starting to boil through his hatred fought fiercely to stand against the foul human. He picked the chest containing the robes and dresses that needed to be cleaned and the soap that would help in the dutiful chore.

He skipped quickly through the slums, ignoring the stares of the people looking around the place and left through the section of the city that led to an unseen spot of the Thames. Her mother would clean the clothes there, humming a sweet song as he would usually listen and give some minor help while she went through the activity.

But now Dio was alone, the boy's mind acting on a brazen emotion of challenge against his drunk father, a moment that he found relieving after so many years of enduring the fool's infuriating addiction and violence. The water was warm as the sun bathed it with heat, giving comfort to the blond boy as he went to touch the fresh and limpid river.

A luxury, that was what Dio considered it. It was rare for him to be here in this particular spot, the cool wind and the pleasant grass giving him some unnatural calm and quiet happiness. Said emotions were helpful as the child started to slowly get a pattern going, the soap revealing to be more than slippery to his touch.

Knee-deep on the river, the child tried to hum his mother's lullaby as his hands started to gain some dexterity in completing the several tasks this work required. He was halfway through when he heard a familiar gasp coming from the muddy path that led back to the city.

He turned around, his amber eyes glancing at the origin of the noise and widening once he spotted the kind woman approaching. Maria Brando crouched in front of the boy, her hands tentatively poking at the black eye. Her face squeezed a flinch as she noticed the pained expression in his son's face, taking one of the clean clothes and pressing softly on the spot.

"My baby boy." She muttered with a quivering tone, hot tears leaving her eyes as she felt her duty as a mother broken right by that sight. "My brave boy, my poor boy."

A broken record, one that sent Dio through another moment of sadness, his own tears renewed at the sight of the woman he loved the most being this much beaten by fate itself. It was an unfair situation, one that for the first time Dio found irking. Within his small heart, the hatred towards Dario Bando grew more and more and, by the day his mother would be found dead by overwork, the boy despised the drunk father to a murderous intensity.

**Enough!**

* * *

Jonathon snapped awake at the loud voice echoing in his brain, standing up from his bed as he tried to reduce the painfully labored breathing he had woke with. Moments of silence passed, his mind slowly regaining bearing of his entire being, removing whatever panic had taken grip of him previously.

He sighed, concluding the mental process, and soon his attention was shifted away from himself and… onto the place he had woke up into. It was his bedroom with his small bed, bookshelves and piano in it. The place looked pristine as usual, having taken the habit of cleaning around after leaving some mess in the afternoon while trying to get some homework done.

The teen could remember having accepted some dumb bet to see where the weird priest was living currently, one of the things that was usually done for every new teacher that came to work in that school. Jonathon had accepted, part of him feeling the need of knowing more of that confusing man and why it felt like he hated his guts.

He had followed him to some ruined building, staring quietly as the Mr. Pucci went ahead with some strange rituals, something the youth had seen only in horror movies. He saw the arrow being placed and… then things went awry. He tripped, some scary presence had tried to reach for him and then- "_**MUDA!**__"_

That humanoid figure-

Blinking in surprise, Jon turned his attention to the disturbance and he paled at the very figure that he had remembered right in that moment as it continued to_ stare at him so intensively_.

The boy almost fell off the bed as he let out a panicked yelp while pressing on the wall behind him.

Wearing a strange headpiece that covered the upper section of its face that slanted with a steep-angled bit at the base of its forehead and ended up to a peak situated on the higher section of the rear of its head. Small diving cylinders on its back that were cabled to the half mask itself.

Its muscled arms ended in two strong hands, in which backs were… clock faces? Several small green hearts were spread around its armor and… it was a strange bulky figure of yellow.

I waited a moment, patiently trying to see if said stranger was going to say anything. While its form was threatening by all accounts, the figure had yet to show an aggressive behavior and… he felt like it was not going to attack him. It was a gut feeling, one that overlapped his logical mistrust for such being.

**You shouldn't fear ****｢****The World****｣****, young man.**

A mighty voice resonated from his mind, the boy instantly grasping his head with his hands. "W-What?"

A long sigh echoed. **The bulky being is my Stand, ****｢****The World****｣****. It will not harm you until I am here within you.**

… "What?!"

**Could you please cease with your imitations of some crow? My patience is hardly going to be given to you if you continue to behave so foolishly.**

"W-who are you a-and what is that?!"

**Rude and cowardly, I guess hardships will be hardships. **His tone was condescending but he still complied. **My name is DIO, young man, and **_**that**_** is my mighty Stand, ****｢****The World****｣****.**

"Y-You mean that you are t-that boy? Dio Bra-" The Stand moved quickly, its palm pressing on the youth mouth as his face showed a cold demanding expression.

**You have not given permission to use that name. **Dio stated calmly, an icy edge within his words. **I will forgive you just this once, don't do that ever again.**

**Alas you have to give me your name, boy. I need to know whom is currently the new User of my powerful stand.**

Jon opened his mouth to speak but-

"Jonathon Joy, it's time for breakfast!" The door of his room slammed open, a gorgeous woman entering inside while holding a chest with dirty clothes. She was staring at him intensively and _not noticing the large being right beside the bed._ "C'mon, school is starting soon. You don't want to be late, young man!"

Slim with dark-brown, short hair, his mother was a no-nonsense kind of woman. Strong and determined, she was the strongest pillar in his life. With a quick nod, Jon moved to comply with the demands.

**Jonathon?** The voice muttered in surprise, ignored by the youth as he jumped off the bed.

Remembering that he had little time to clean up and get some food to his belly, the boy ignored the voice as he rushed beyond her mother and went to the bathroom. Few minutes later, a refreshed Jon left the room to reach the kitchen, some toast with eggs and bacon stripes. A filling breakfast for a tiring day.

Few minutes after, they both left the house aboard the woman's car. Their destination? School.

* * *

**Your name is… Jonathon.**

_It is. _Jon scowled in his seat as lesson had yet to start. His initial fear of encountering the scary priest at school was tamed quickly by the fact the man today wasn't supposed to have lessons with his class. _And I think this is the fifth time I have replied to this._

It was weird how this 'DIO' had been this fixated with his name, just like how Pucci had done the day before. His behavior was questionable but… maybe he could get some straight answer if he asked now that there were people around to witness any attempt to 'punish him'.

**｢****The World****｣** was a tangible problem if he wanted to make some sense at what had happened, what the being meant with 'new User of **｢****The World****｣**' and why he was this much interested on his name.

_So… who is Pucci to you, Mr. Dio?_

**It's DIO and… Enrico Pucci is a good friend of mine, my only one.**

_...So you are allied to him?_

**In a normal circumstance yes, but with how things are now? **He sighed tiredly. **My good friend would take any attempt to avoid**_** our **_**death as some trickery coming from you and… if you die I will die too. And that is not acceptable.**

_But why would he want to murder me? What did I do to warrant this?_

**The object you currently took in your backpack, the Arrow, is… a powerful instrument of the Heavens. One that I have gifted personally to him.**

_...You mean the thing that pierced my neck- Actually, why don't I have anything, not even a scar, there?_

**The Arrow is not meant as a weapon. It is the key to unlock the powers of those strong-willed. A Stand is the manifestation of one Soul and Willpower, the greatest connection between man and divinity.**

_But why I got you and _**｢****The World****｣**_but not my own Stand? _

**If you have noticed, the Arrow in the backpack is not acting up with you in its proximity. If you had the requisites to actually be bestowed with its power, you would attract it without even wanting it.**

_And yet it still hit me… and gave me _**｢****The World****｣****.**

**I think it is mostly because of the ritual he had tried to complete. While the Arrow would normally be used to unlock Stands, it was also a theory of mine that it could have been used to… revive people. The Arrow, when it went to pierce your neck, it was after being imbued with ****｢****The World****｣'****s power and went for the closest being that could make use of a Stand… without having one already.**

_But why?__Why couldn't it have just picked Pucci? Why it had to be someone without a Stand?_

**Because having two Stands is… a difficult predicament. Since a Stand is the representation of one individual's true self, having two fully developed Stands could be considered… impossible by the Arrow. It isn't **_**natural**_** for a User to have two Stands at once.**

_I am stuck with the _**｢****The World****｣**_._

**You sound like this is some kind of terrible punishment and that is unacceptable! My powerful Stand is the strongest, unbeatable!-**

_And yet, for some reason, you still died-_

**Not because of a fair fight! **DIO's tone started to rise up at the cheeky remarks. **If I manage to get another battle against that foolish Jota-**

"Class, I wish to give some important news." Mr. Grime, the English Literature teacher boomed from his seat, having just reached the classroom and making the entire class go quiet. "Today you are going to be introduced to your newest classmate."

The door of the classroom opened and a teen with shoulder-long, blond hair entered the room. His face showed arrogance and his pose was pompous as he showed his seemingly expensive clothes.

"Please introduce yourself-"

The boy snorted as he gave an elegant bow to the entire class. "I am Robert E.O. Speedwagon III, scion to the Speedwagon family."

**This… this is interesting.**

_Why is that?_

Some girls started to giggle his way, making him smile in their direction. He had the attractive appearance to get well with the gentle sex, but Jon was quite sure that his flawed personality managed to balance out most of his qualities.

**Because I… knew this boy's ancestor.**

"Mr. Speedwagon, please take a seat near… Mr. Joy over there." I groaned as I raised my hand up for the youth to recognize me. He blinked in my direction, his brow lifting with some curiosity as he approached me. Once he was close enough, he bowed a quickly and extended his open palm to me.

"Nice to meet you!" He exclaimed so suddenly and I found myself confused and shocked at the outburst. Still he seemed to be… genuine with this presentation and I returned his favor by shaking his hand.

"Jonathon Joy." He smiled and nodded, swiftly taking a seat on my right as lesson truly begin.

**To think that… this is another coincidence?**

I frowned at the distracted musing of the man and sighed.

_What are you talking about?_

**Nothing that you should concern with, Jojo. Keep your eyes on the lesson.**

I blinked at the snappy tone but complied, having no particular reason to try and pressure for more info as of now. My mind was still recovering from the previous blast of new terms and descriptions that-

_Wait, what did you call me?_

**...Jojo?**

_T-That is… Why would you call me that?_

**Why shouldn't I?**

_Because- Actually, do what you want._

I kept silent, the nickname a reminder of a better past and… my time spent with my father.

Before things went utterly bad.

* * *

**AN**

**WRYY! We got some positive feedback and… this story shall go on!**

**The World (Part 6) Stats:**  
**Destructive Power – A+**  
**Speed – A+**  
**Range – B**  
**Persistence – C**  
**Precision – A**  
**Development Potential – Unknown**

**Explaining some of the stats that were changed: Persistence is the capacity of a Stand to maintain its special ability going and, being a young human, Jonathon cannot keep ****｢****The World****｣ ****ability going beyond few seconds (5 seconds). Other stats were increased by the fact that ****｢****The World****｣ ****was improved after DIO drank Joseph's blood. This improvement carried over to this story. So… yeah, I would say that ****｢****The World****｣ ****turned into a stronger version of pre-timestop ****｢****Star Platinum****｣****.**

**Also a major detail I have skipped like a dumb idiot: This is not the original timeline. This is the Eyes of Heaven Route so… yeah, Speedwagon actually married and had children… that didn't get any of his organization. Why? Well, let's just say that Robert II showed to be dangerous individual to hand over the Foundation and was disinherited by the founder. Why is Robert III here of all places? Next chapter will have some explanation.**

**REVIEW Q&A! (Za Warudo!)**

**Tom24800****: The World just needs some redemption!**

**Matze96****: I don't feel buried. Quite the opposite now that I got extra free time to write stuff and… I might have some issue much later, if I get some job. But for now I am fine.**

**Pablo****: Here it is!**

**Maybe****: The issue is that the User is not an experienced Vampire with high-regenerative powers. The World will have to split his attention in fights between pummeling people and defending his new user. But yeah, The World is just that strong in the JoJoverse.**

**ArandomReadr****: Next chapter will have the first battle and… it will be an… awkward one as Jon ain't as sharp as the usual Jojo yet.**

**Ill****: You are welcome!**


	3. A World to Understand! (2)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**All Parts of the JJBA are all owned by Hirohiko Araki. **

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A World to Understand! (2)**

* * *

Lunch pause begin two lessons after the meeting with this peculiar individual. Differently from Dio and Pucci, Robert's weirdness was something logically addressed by the way he had grown until now. Old-fashioned, incredibly polite and… snobbish.

The boy was not being cocky on purpose, having been educated to belittle people with a lesser origin than his own. Something that he was just now starting to doubt this very notion as he decided to break the rule with Jonathon. A strange attempt to befriend the young Stand User, one that was oddly endearing as quirky.

It wasn't a joke when Jon was awed at the well-mannered charisma the Speedwagon was naturally gifted with. A masterfully-crafted smile and using topics that were generally interesting in most situations to discuss about.

Here and there he would let some details about his family and the reasons behind Robert's expulsion from the Royal Academy itself. It was baffling how someone of his standing would want to leave something that much prestigious in the country and yet… it all made sense.

When his great-grandfather Speedwagon the First decided to leave the family-owned foundation all to a council of technicians, his son Robert II was incredibly enraged by the elder's sudden choice of letting down the entire family. Too greedy and too little interested in trying to make the world a better place, that was how the dying old man had motivated his firm decision.

The reaction was brutal, the entire household moving back in Britain and leaving the Robert I to die with the few friends he had made along his long life. Dio had at that point muttered something about 'Stars' or something similar, the tone way too low for his brain to pick up properly and his attention still sticking with the young man's tales.

The family had then started to buy and invests in activities in England, trying to create new income sources for their elevated lifestyle. At first there were some backfiring decisions, then some stabilization occurred when the teen's father, Richard Speedwagon, decided to promptly start his own company. The Speedwagon Quick Wheels is a rising star in the world of cars as their first designs easily conquered the people's hearts, both for a matter of aesthetics and affordable prices. Still the situation wasn't as bright as it would have seem, since Robert hardly saw his father nowadays, work taking much of their time together and… his mother died during his birth.

The rebellious streak that properly crystallized the need of the youngest Speedwagon to break away from the family's expectations was when he had carefully set an intricate prank for their teachers. Being quite taken by chemistry and having enjoyed of relative warmth with most of the teacher, the rich boy was able to trick the headmaster to enter in the room were he had prepared the trap that would have… had him out of that '_annoying place of dull_'.

Offering to the illustrious man some special glasses, he proceeded to activate the first explosive compound. A cloud of pink splattered right onto the unaware individual, forcing him to take steps forwards as someone pushed him in that direction.

The window was open and, with a yell, the man fell from two floors before landing on a large security mattress that had been deployed minutes earlier. As he made contact with the cushioned zone, glitter was splattered on the recovering adult by a passing group of teens in roller skates.

Then… several members of the Journalism Club started to take pictures of the 'pretty' headmaster, preparing for some massive article for the school's newspaper that would have exposed the man for looking… quite good in pink and glittery particles.

The expulsion was immediate, not even the usual student council was called on the matter and Robert was sent packing while being hauled as a menace by the teachers and some rule-sticklers, but also a 'Hero of the people' by the rest of the student body.

At the end of this Jon was staring at the new friend with newfound respect. To be able to pull this complex mad laddery, the Speedwagon was good enough in his book. Not that the young man was much into doing crazy stuff but… respect was given when due and Robert had warranted it with that.

"But you still need to explain to me why you decided to 'make friends' only with me." Jon asked, his tone confused. "You said that it was something you heard back home but you have yet to detail that."

The blond boy paused at this and frowned. "That is… right. I guess I owe you an explanation, my good friend."

He took a sip from his open water bottle and nodded. "My father is… quite attached to the figure of my great-grandfather. A grand man, the one that managed to bring greatness to our family but… also knew when to be stern to his own children." The Speedwagon said with some hint of genuine respect for the elder. "He was revered even after the breakup, some of his lessons surviving even now and… I am intrigued by one that applies to your case, dearest Jonathon."

**I suspect I know where this is going to end into…**

_Really?_

**Be quiet and let him talk.**

Jon blinked**. **"And that is?"

"Sometimes friends are going to be your best brothers and sisters." He replied with a small smile. "Find them high, find them odd. Find them bizarre and you will open a whole new path of grandness!"

… "So you found me weird?"

He opened his mouth, closed it as he thought about it answer and then replied once for all. "Sounds crazy but that is half of the reasons." Robert paused a moment, while checking for other people around them.

They were currently sitting in one of the benches in the inner courtyard of the school as most of the class had gone to buy their own lunch out of the school, leaving just them inside to talk about this.

"This is also crazy but… I think I inherited my great-grandfather's ability to… 'smell out' people's souls."

… "What?"

"I know, sounds incredibly weird but- It's like I can see that you are a good guy that I can trust myself to. Good friend material."

**That is actually something true.**

_WHAT?!_

**That fool Speedwagon was capable of sense traitors during my first rise to power. An incredible power to 'sniff out' possible backstabbers among the ranks.**

_That is absurd-_

**Aren't Stand absurd too?**

_Yeah but- Wait, what did you mean with 'first rise'?_

**Something you aren't ready to learn about, stop annoying me now.**

"And how does it truly works exactly?"

"I-I don't know." He replied nervously. "I never used it too much, always having trouble in finding individuals to test it with and… you are also the most peculiar of them all."

… "Beg your pardon."

"Sorry, I mean that _you have two different scents on you _and the most prominent was your good-willed one."

"And the… other one?" Jon felt sweating right in that moment, this very ability possibly being the very thing that could screw him and Dio over.

**A precise strike from ****｢****The World****｣ ****could avoid any witnesses and-**

_How about no?_

**Your death wish, JoJo.**

Jon had to put some efforts to not grit at that uncool poke of the voice with the nickname. He had to appear to be fine to the blond youth.

"Strangely enough I can't pinpoint it." He admitted sheepishly. "It smells foul but also… blank."

… "Is blank an adjective for smelling-"

"N-No but… I don't know, it's plain but also confusing and-" He sighed. "Can we drop this subject?"

Jon shrugged. "If you wish… also do you have any plans after school?"

Robert hummed, tilting his head by his side as he thought about it. "I think… I have nothing to do. I could return home a bit later than usual, what are you proposing?"

"Dunno, maybe spending some time doing homework at my home? It's fairly close."

"Truly?" He asked happily, his eyes glowing in wonder. "I will finally see a commo-_I mean_, a normal home!"

"You realize that I know you meant 'commoner', right?"

He fell on his knees. "I'm sorry! It's just that difficult!"

**Truly the classic noble fool.**

_Oh?_

**Nothing.**

_What about the-_

**Listen, boy. My patience is already **_**thinning out **_**and, if I manage to get resurrected, your best options is to beg to become a slave to DIO-**

_Then I will have to keep you around for a long time._

**Why you-!**

_Nothing, I am going to pass undisturbed, I am a deity, I am-_

**Your death shall be swift-**

_Whoa!_

**...What?**

_Too much! We both know that I am joking there, right?_

**Jokes are meant to laugh at, not to annoy those beyond your comprehension.**

_Uh… okay?_

**Good.**

* * *

"To walk in these streets! I always thought that it would be… less becoming but it is actually pretty interesting." There were moment where Jonathon thought he was talking to a little child because of the energetic commentary the Speedwagon had started the moment the school day had concluded.

Looking left and right, it was like trying to keep an overly-cheerful and naive tourist away from incidents mid road-crossing. "Sure, but can you please look where you are going?"

"I am! But this place is so… so full of details that I could get lost into!" He was walking right inside a dark alley as he finished to say this.

"Yeah? Well, keep your head to earth, Speedy."

His shoulders went rigid at that nickname. "Speedy?"

"Quick and seems to catch your attention out of your silly moments."

He hummed, his eyes narrowed teasingly as he nodded. "Okay, Jojo."

DAMN IT!

**You have yet to explain why you find being called 'Jojo' such a terrible thing, Jojo**.

_N-Not the moment!_

**Dio demands it!-**

"Fine, Speedy. It seems two can play this game." I replied with a smile.

He chuckled. "A fun game for sure, my dearest Jonathon- Wait!"

They both stopped as the blond guy started to look around them. "I-I think I saw something and- STAY DOWN!"

We both fell on the floor as I felt something grazing my hair and- "What is going on, Robert?"

"S-Something like a- a blade. I can **smell it **but my eyes have trouble to keep up with it."

_He smells it, seriously!?_

**This is not a moment to doubt your ally's talent. I can sense a Stand User nearby.**

_Wait, really? How do you?_

**Bring out ****｢****The World****｣ ****and start to search for-**

"Look out!"

"Gah!" A large gash formed on Jon's right arm, the sensation of the invisible blade searing through his nerves. "What is this?!"

"Someone is causing this?!" Robert looked around only to find that the area had been fully deserted by the rest of the people. "Where could be the responsible?"

The pain was terrible as the wound continued to bleed profusely as the young man tried to press on it. His mind was going awry at the sudden bad feeling and only Dio's voice reigned logically within it.

**Bring out ****｢****The World****｣****, Jojo!**

A twitch in his soul and the Stand manifested fully to the sight.

_And now?!_

**Use it's ability and… rush at the alley that airhead was walking into, now!**

"｢The World｣!"

Just as Dio had told him back at school, Time started to slow down until it was fixed on a single moment. But the limit was starting to strain on his body and the boy complied with the second order, running up to the alley and… spotting the responsible, a hobo hiding behind trashcans while also staring through the opening there.

**~Time resumes its course~**

｢The World｣ followed right behind him and bolted the moment Time was restored. The man yelped in surprise but he couldn't do much when the Stand started to obliterate him with a flurry of punches. The word 'Muda' repeating over and over, consumed in the carnage dispensed by the strong Stand.

Few moments later ｢The World｣ retreated within Jon, leaving the teen to stare at the battered man. "Who sent you?" His voice was imperative, for he was- No. Wait, what was that?

**Something quite confusing and… I think I have an idea about whom it could be…**

_You mean-!_

**Yes, my dear Pucci has surely managed to take away from you… the Arrow.**

Jon didn't stop to think about those words as he went to rummage on his backpack and… it was gone. His eyes widened and he felt a sliver of dread at the thought that the priest had managed to actually retrieve the dangerous object.

**He will surely recruit people to try and kill you, maybe recover you alive to forcefully remove ****｢****The World****｣ ****with you conscious and aware during the procedure.**

"D-Dearest Jonathon, what was… _that_?" Jon snapped around to see a shocked Speedwagon, the young man approaching slowly at the scene and paling at the sight of the dying man.

"W-What is going on and-"

"I will explain, Robert." The Stand User replied curtly. "Once we get to my house and… there are no prying ears."

The blond gulped nervously but nodded at his words.

Slowly they started to return back on the street and towards Jonathon's home _as a familiar figure stared from afar_.

* * *

Enrico Pucci sighed in defeat at the scene he had just seen unfold just few moments ago.

He had feared that the manifestation of the ｢The World｣ brought it the grand ability that made DIO a dangerous foe. The ability to manipulate time itself was… concerning as it would make the use of ｢Whitesnake｣ nigh-impossible. Range was on his side but… the time-stop was unpredictable.

The priest was patient enough to let this test happen, just to gauge not only the opportunity to fully use the Arrow to see if it still worked after the ritual, but also proved that the boy was still inexperienced. Even his ability was severely crippled, estimating a full two seconds before the time bubble around him collapsed.

Dangerous but easy to deal with. It would require time, effort and… manpower. People were desperate enough in a city like London and he will make sure to recruit a group of followers that would join them in the new era ruled by DIO himself. A cult that he would faithfully lead through the darkness that plagued this world of sin and corruption.

Still the presence of the young scion of the Speedwagon family was worrisome. While most of the family was estranged to the Joestar, Richard Speedwagon was in amiable terms with the old Joseph and, if word of what had happened there reached the oldest hero the priest's plan was all going to fall apart instantly.

The Joestars were just too strong as of now and the thought of facing someone like Jotaro Kujo- He had to shiver just imagining fighting someone of his caliber, of DIO's caliber. Hopefully the Japan-based delinquent will not try and disrupt any of his plans anytime soon, especially with his new job as biologist and with a brat to deal with.

Even old Joseph Joestar would be unable to face him evenly, his Stand hardly developed and his Hamon quite useless on humans like him. It would be childplay, but it would draw the ire of the Japanese dog onto him. And that was not acceptable nor viable.

Sighing, Pucci started to walk back to his hotel room, dreaming of the glorious picture he had imagined for the future. Time was on his side and the opportunities are endless. The new World will rise and… he will be there to bless it in the new light shed by the glorious God of the grand age!

Glory to the heavens and may DIO be reborn once more!

* * *

**AN**

**So… it is JoJoyce it would seem… I have tried to not give him the last name 'Joyce' for the sake of not comparing him to the French musician Joyce Jonathan (which is not related to his case in any shape or form).**

**Also Pucci is still a nutcase. A very crazy one.**

**Also first Stand User.**

**Silent Deadly Stats:**  
**Destructive Power – C**  
**Speed – C**  
**Range – A**  
**Persistence – B**  
**Precision – C**  
**Development Potential – E**  
**User: Unknown Hobo**  
**Ability: Manipulation of bad odors into anything its user imagines. In this case a large scimitar.**


	4. A World to Understand! (3)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**All Parts of the JJBA are all owned by Hirohiko Araki. **

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A World to Understand! (3)**

* * *

Once they reached the entrance room of the Joy's home, Jon went quickly to pick up the First Aid kit his mother had put in the glass cabinet in the bathroom in case of emergencies.

It had been a precaution back when his father had started to become more… aggressive with his behavior and the boy had long learned how to properly use bandages. Still nothing could have prepared for the descent of the man's sanity and… things could have gone worse.

Sitting on my bed, Robert continued to look at **｢****The World****｣ **and Dio decided to comment about this development.

**To think you would have ended up befriending a Speedwagon. One that can also see Stands and possibly obtain one.**

_So you knew about this… great-grandpa?_

**Robert E.O. Speedwagon was a thug when I first glanced at him. I guess that the sudden rush of the adventure pushed him to dare more the limits life tried to impose on him… a pity he chose to be in the wrong side.**

_The wrong side? You speak of this conflict and… you said about trying to 'conquer the world'._

**Silly Jojo, I didn't need to try anything. ****｢****The World****｣** **is already mine to use as I wish. The problem was caused by those who denied my glorious claim over the Heavens themselves.**

_...Heavens?_

**｢****The World****｣****is a powerful achievement that shows that my way is righteous… but it cannot win me what I truly desire from Fate itself.**

_...And that is?_

**Why, the control over everything that exist everywhere. The power to be the rightful God of this pathetic plane of existence… maybe even beyond!**

_I don't want to burst your bubble, but you are sounding like the classic villain that is going to be always defeated._

**...Beg your pardon?**

_Have you… revealed this plan to your enemies and… tried to play around them?_

**What if I did? It was a foolish mistake that will never happen-**

_How many times exactly?_

**...Twice- But with you lending me your strength I shall be able to beat my opponents and reach for a True Requiem.**

_Yeah, about that… I don't think I will help you with that._

**Jojo, I find myself rather fond of your refreshing personality but I hope you gauged those words before telling me this. But pray tell, why do you find 'joining my side' that much of a terrible outcome?**

_...Do you really want to know?_

**Paint me curious, Jojo, but I have found several admirable individuals refusing my offer and… I fail to see their reasoning.**

_Well, you do sound quite… narcissistic. And you use this elevated tone, almost condescending if I am allowed to say._

**You are and… could you elaborate on the first bit?**

_You asked me to check myself on the mirror in my room when we returned back._

**You need to be always good-looking. You are British, Jojo, you should understand.**

_I think that this need to appear elegant is… kind of out-fashioned nowadays._

**But it was still going well thirty years ago, why should-**

_Thirty years ago… you mean the 70s?_

**The 80s and I was quite sure it was the case. My trusted servants did affirm so!**

_...How old were your servants at the time?_

**Does it matter?**

_It kind of does-_

"Blimey Jojo, you got a Stand!"

_...Did he seriously react now?_

**He is quite the pompous, arrogant, son-of-his-father pri-**

_Language!_

**You dare to contest DIO's right to swear, Jojo!**

_...Yes._

He didn't reply back, some muttering still reaching me up as I returned my attention back on the starry-eyed Speedwagon.

"Yes, I do." The blond seemed to break away from the awed expression he had for **｢****The World****｣****.**

"But how did you managed to reach for such powerful being?" He continued, giddy as a child receiving a massive gift. "I thought only those with great abilities like Hamon could master the power to summon a Stand!"

_...Only that? And what is Hamon?_

**I suspect the Speedwagon Foundation doesn't know much about the other Arrows and… Hamon is a dangerous ability that you should avoid at all costs.**

_But why-_

**While our 'partnership' is strictly limited to thought-talk, I don't wish to test if you gained my weakness for Hamon.**

"A-And you are sure that it can only be achieved with this… 'hamon'?"

The boy paused for a moment, humming in deep thoughts. "I… I think I heard Papa saying something about an object that could do the same… but I remember hearing that it had been destroyed and-"

He froze. "Y-You have that-"

"I don't have the Arrow." Jon promptly replied. "But I know whom is currently keeping it and… he is bad news."

Robert blinked. "Someone we should worry about?" The blond gulped nervously. "Someone in our school?"

The Stand User nodded. "Mr. Pucci. He is a Stand User and was trying to do something at an old manor in ruins by the outskirts of the city."

"A-An old manor?" The Speedwagon repeated, paling as he connected the dots. "Y-You mean the Joestar's Manor?"

"Joestar?"

**Don't-!**

"Yeah, I know them from Grandpa Joseph. He is the oldest Joestar and his family is made by good people that saved the world more than once."

"Save the world?" Jon's tone betrayed surprise at how genuine the outlandish the claim sounded to him.

But the new friend nodded. "I was surprised myself when I first heard of it but… Grandpa Joseph was incredibly serious about it and showed me photos and proof of the family's deeds."

"That still sounds..." **Disgusting. **"Impressive."

**I am regretting many things, Jojo.**

"B-But if some scumbag truly tried to go for the old manor… then it means that they were trying to… no, Grandpa said he couldn't come back."

"What are you talking about?" But the Speedwagon lost some moments lost in his mind as he tried to give some other sense to the dreadful chill going down his spine as **his** name was still associated to horrible tales.

"I-It couldn't be possible but… I guess I should tell you about… Dio Brando."

_**So**_** he knows!**

_Yep._

The explanation was pretty much spot-on about half of the times. Some details relatively new to my former knowledge of this… blond vampire.

**What is wrong about being a vampire, Jojo?**

_I… I think I will show why when we are alone and you can… vent?_

**I sense a strong reason to be once more disappointed in humanity. I suppose depravity has no limits for common mortals.**

_...Weren't you a human?_

**I was, but shedding from the weak meat, I aspired to something greater-**

_And then you got ganged up._

**That term is rubbish. I was showing them how powerful I was by killing all of them at once.**

_I don't think you understand how that literally led you to your death._

_**First **_**Death, Jojo.**

_Indeed, __first__ death…_

"I think Grandpa Joseph said something about his stand being… **｢****The World****｣**? Yes, I think that was its name."

Right in that exact moment, Jon's mind painted before him a scenario. If he keep quiet about 'his' Stand's identity, then when the need of calling those Joestars arrive and come in London… they would surely find his lying a strong proof of… being DIO himself.

And if he had to be honest, being a human being he could only afford a single life and…

Jon sighed. "Speedy, I have to tell you something about my… Stand."

The blond blinked and nodded at the sudden serious tone in his friend's voice. "Sure, do tell? Is it about its power or-"

"The name of my Stand is **｢****The World****｣**, Speedy."

Unpleasant silence filled the boy's room as the Speedwagon went still for few seconds, then his eyes widened astronomically as the words started to sink deeper in his brain and-

"Y-Your Stand is **｢****The World****｣**."

"Did I hurt you, Speedy? Didn't I save you from that Hobo and..." Jon considered his following words carefully. "You are my first friend."

Something softened in the shocked expression painted in Robert's face and he… sighed tiredly.

"That is… a lot to take in, Jojo, and I have to ask some more questions if you would let me."

**You are taking a deadly gamble here, Jojo. While the foolish boy is willing to let you speak, I still see some hesitance in his face. He is still doubting you and-**

The boy nodded as the blond coughed in his hands.

"W-What is the power of **｢****The World****｣**? I remember seeing you move quickly, but I don't think it's not speed-"

"Time." Jon interrupted, a hint of nervousness latched on his tongue. "I-I can stop time for… two, maybe three seconds."

"That would explain how did you move so quickly and- but let us not digress from this." The boy hummed once more. "How did you get the Stand? Is that the object or some other way?"

"Pucci. He was doing this ritual and… I was there because I found him incredibly suspicious. He was messing with the object, the Arrow, and then the thing stabbed me on the neck-" He pointed at a small scar on his throat. "Giving me **｢****The World****｣ **and… him."

"You mean… t-that you have-"

"Dio Brando is stuck on my brain."

Once again silence reigned, this time the Speedwagon using the opportunity to think about this a little more and then…

"Does he have control over your body or his Stand?"

"He did use his Stand to threaten me once but..." Jon froze as a small suspect filled his mind of doubts.

_Dio?_

**Hm?**

_You… can still control __**｢**__**The World**__**｣**__?_

…

_Uh, is everything alright-_

**I guess I will be honest since we are stuck on the same 'body'. ****｢****The World****｣ ****is no longer a Stand I can control.**

_...What? W-Why?!_

*** sigh * Jojo, when I turned a Vampire I lost my Soul. The only thing keeping ****｢****The World****｣ ****under my grand hold was my own sheer willpower. When I entered your body? I was competing with a full-fleshed soul and… the difference is terribly unfair. There wasn't much of a fight as I now find myself deprived of what is rightfully mine.**

_That… sucks._

**That is why we shall find a way to return ****｢****The World****｣ ****to me once this 'sad' adventure ends. Don't worry, I will make sure that you will be safe and healthy during the process.**

_A-Actually about that…_

**Hm?**

_You… you didn't give me a reason to revive you._

**Are you considering betraying me, Jojo? I am the only one that can help you with Pucci!**

_I- Speedy and I could contact the Joestars and-_

**The only one capable of really handling Pucci is Jotaro Kujoh, the man is in Japan as we speak and…**

_**He wouldn't believe you. He would kill you the moment he saw you.**_

_T-That is a lie-_

**But you feel fear. You know, deep within you, **_**that you need me!**_

_I-I-_

**Do call the Joestars, little Jojo. It shall be glorious to shatter the last members of the family that long meddled with my plans!**

_I… I-I WILL THEN!_

**...W-WHAT?**

_You say that you are fine with that? Then I will do exactly that! I will call the Joestars and we will beat Pucci!_

**And what strengths fuels you, little JOJO!? WHAT COULD TRULY MOTIVATE YOU TO FIGHT TO THE BITTER END?!**

_I WILL PROTECT MY MOTHER! AND THOSE I CARE ABOUT, DIO!_

Something rushed within the boy's mind, determination and resolve growing insanely quick at this grand mustering. He will not be alone and he will make sure his mother will be safe. If Dio was reborn or Pucci lived long enough, her life was in danger.

_HURT THEM, DIO, AND I WILL SHRED YOUR LAST FRAGMENTS WITH MY BARE HANDS!_

"J-Jojo?" The Stand User blinked back in reality and he felt heat flushing in his face. He was… sweating, hyperventilating as he won that inner struggle of wills.

"I… We need to contact them." Jon finally stated through the labored breaths. "The Joestar will help us."

Speedy blinked and then nodded slowly. "I guess I will… send them a letter."

The teen looked weirdly at the rich boy and frowned. "A… A letter?"

"Yeah, I know that there are phones but I heard that the prices are insane and-"

"Speedy, have you ever sent an email?"

"A..." Confusion was in his face. "A 'e-mail?"

Jon nodded. "Kind of a letter by send with a computer."

"Ah yes." He stated with a false sense of realization. "A… a compter."

Feeling like this was the umpteenth thing the blond knew nothing about, the friend booted up his PC and… showed the young Speedwagon a new world of things.

But first, the email for the Joestar…

Actually how should he contact them?

**Try with the 'Speedwagon Foundation'.**

_U-Uh?_

**You think I will forget your little moment of passion, Jojo? I can feel that those words weight some great power. Power so great that… I wish to face in my grand return!**

_...You truly suck as a villain._

**And you required MY assistance to go through a simple task. What does that make you?**

_...Heh._

**Hm.**

"So… how should we phrase the message?"

Robert tilted his head on the side, part of his brain completely taken by the newly-discovered device.

"I don't think we should tell them everything at once." The blond stated carefully. "If Grandpa heard of this without some personal reasoning from yours truly, I bet he would go on a warpath for sure."

"So?"

The boy nodded as he stared at the Keyboard. "Do you use this to… write?"

Jon nodded and the Speedwagon started to write quite quickly at the Email of the Foundation.

**He is… inviting Joseph to his manor? Getting him to reach London calmly as he deliver the news in an appeasing tone? An interesting plan, I approve.**

_Would it have mattered if you didn't approve it?_

**Yes.**

The mail was now complete as the rich boy sighed. "Send this and then I will work things out."

"O...kay." Jon pressed the 'Send' button and waited for the notification to close his email.

"And now… Let me show you Youtube."

The young Speedwagon frowned but soon… his mind will learn of the true power of the Web.

But as the two boys engaged in a binge-watching session of videos, Dio couldn't but contemplate the realistic power of the Internet as plans hovering above the possibility of use it to extend his heavenly message… beyond the scopes of his previous lives.

_**Yes, that will work. The man finally decided as he went for some rest.**_

* * *

**AN**

**It's been a long time and… Joseph is coming so quickly? Is the story ending this fast? NOPE!**

**I have planned for a funny surprise in two chapters from now. Who is ready to see the… third member of the growing Speedy's Wagon (**_**Speedy, we are not using that name – Jojo) **_**Then we shall go for… the STARDUST CRUSA- (**_**I will be facing Jotaro-san one way or another, can you not? -Jojo)**_** Sigh, I guess we will kept the name of the crew blank for now.**

**Suggestions are appreciated!**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**ArandomReadr****: He has DIO in his brain, yes. Another JoJo? Yes, one that I have good plans about. The Hobo's Stand was pretty powerful but untrained and given to a not-so-creating User.**

**Ill****: He could achieve it if his situations is left unchanged… And no, DIO is not merging with him. The reason DIO is less evilish is because he is stuck away from his usual public, the World Itself, and he is less forced to act up strongly against others. But Jon will have some trouble… for reasons.**

**Maybe****: Jonathan's Stand is something close to Hermit Purple. In the Manga, it's shown that Dio has two Stands, ****｢****The World****｣ ****and something that he couldn't fully manifest. The reason why ****｢****The World****｣ ****is stoic is because DIO's decided to lose what made him human, his emotions (even his anger) and the reason why his reactions sound so much 'lively' is because his willpower preserved a mirror of his former personality. His ambitions are also inhuman and hardly achievable for someone finite as a human. If Jonathan had lived in middle-class family, Dio would have probably found a good friend in him. It was the fact he was spoiled since birth that made him unbearable to DIO as he found him the symbol of everything he hated for most of his life. Self-entitled rich people.**


	5. A World to Understand! (4)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**All Parts of the JJBA are all owned by Hirohiko Araki. **

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A World to Understand! (4)**

* * *

**Switching to Jon's POV!**

If before meeting the Internet Robert Speedwagon was an energetic chap, now that he learned the existence of something as massive as the web, he was behaving like a little giddy child. Eyes sparkling at the newest discovery I would bring out from the various browsing and… he wasn't the only one finding this whole thing fascinating.

While Dio was keeping his comments limited, it wasn't difficult to perceive the utter interest at things like Facebook and Youtube. Immense pages that only had the potential to grow even more, capturing the globe with the span and the intrigue those induced to their users.

I sighed at the strange idea that a two-centuries old vampire would try to use something like Facebook to conquer the world and indoctrinate its people. Yet the fact he was giving major concern over those two websites in particular was by all means a reason to be concerned in the near future.

Just as I returned to stare at the newest video of a kitty falling off a bed, I felt my sleeve tugged by the blond, causing me to look at the overly-eager boy. "So you play the piano?"

Speedy pointed at the instrument in the room, one that was well-cared and cleaned every single day of my life because… I loved music. I loved the piano and… it made me calm after some bad moments. The symphonies were just… delightful.

"I do." I stood up from my chair and walked back to the Yamaha C2 that my mother had bought me years ago. Maybe I was still a toddler back then, I couldn't exactly remembe as the memories about that period were fuzzy right now. "I started to learn at 6 and practiced professionally since I was 12."

"You could say you played for all your life then! The piano is one of my favorite instruments but..." He chuckled nervously. "I am not good with music."

"I guess your potential is only in Chemistry, Speedy." I paused as he admired the reflection coming from the pristine clean surface of the piano. "But maybe you could try with cooking."

"Uh? But why should I do that if I have servants back home doing that?" The rich boy replied without knowing about… the hardships of life.

**You know, this situations do remind me of part of my life. I am surprised that it is actually turning into something completely different.**

_Truly? I guess coincidences happens when we are talking about relatable things._

**You jest, Jojo, this is not something common. To have someone rich to waltz in your house and belittle you without even knowing nor caring-**

_Speedy has just been taught to behave like this and he never had a reason to question his current life-_

**And yet, calling in action the 'wrong nurturing' you decide to not extend the same courtesy to me, little Jojo.**

_That is because you killed!_

**Obstacles in the path of the Greater Good. **

_Bah, sod off._

**Grrr!**

"**Knock-Knock!**"

"_Jonathon, lunch is almost ready!_"

_W-Wait, was that-_

**It would seem like your mother is back and… you should go and assist her.**

"Is that your mother?" The oblivious Speedwagon, a strange look in his face as I moved toward the door.

"Yeah and we should go before she barge in and assume everything." We left my room, walking right to the kitchen area.

Mom was busy with putting the various things she had bought from her quick trip to the market in the right shelves and drawers. It wasn't until she had turned towards us that she saw us.

Eyes widening, a warm glint in her stare as she stopped a moment to walk towards me and give me a hug. "_Good day?_"

Patting her back, I snuggled close and… closed my eyes at her whispered question.

"_Good day_."

**I see that she is quite attached to you, JoJo.**

_After dad was taken… away, we had only each other. I help her when I can._

**A strong person. One that I would be keen to learn more about-**

_Please don't._

**But Jojo, think of the poor woman, would you?**

_Guilt-tripping me? I thought we had already gone over that._

**Attempts can still be tried, especially with someone as young as you are.**

"And you brought here a friend?" The hug finished and the parent looked at the straightened posture the young Speedwagon had taken.

"R-Robert E. O. Speedwagon III, madame." He bowed a little. "It's nice to meet you."

She giggled, the boy's eyes widening as the lady started to pat his head.

"Very courteous, aren't you?" He blushed a little at the praise and she sighed. "Jon, do you want to start preparing?"

I nodded and, much to my surprise, Speedy followed me to the kitchen area. "Weren't you-"

"While it is something done by the servants, that doesn't mean I don't want to do it." He motivated with some serious edge. "Plus, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you?"

_That is… nice._

**Definitively an improvement with the 'other case'. **

_Which you aren't going to talk about aren't you?_

**Indeed.**

I sighed and proceeded to start preparing lunch with the help of the clumsy boy. While at first his support was more detrimental than helpful, the pacing Robbie had in learning from his mistake was insanely quick.

Just few minutes after beginning, I was sure that he was good enough to help with preparing some Lancashire Hotpot for the occasion.

Lunch was particularly dominated by questions about Robbie's first day at school, how I behaved while mom wasn't there and how things were going out of school.

It was kind of surprising that my little attempt to hide my bandages by putting my arm behind my back worked and the whole event went smoothly.

After lunch, Speedy took his leave while promising to get some way to contact me to give me a report of the current invitation we had sent. I knew that he could get a phone so I guess I had little to worry about.

**You should get some rest.**

_I still have to study for tomorrow's test-_

**Bah! You think me, DIO, will not be able to aid you with that? I am a prodigy in any subject!**

…_Sure-_

**I am serious! Get some rest, your wounds need times to recover and you need some rest after your first fight.**

Contemplating his reasoning, I found no flaws within it. I was feeling quite tired already and a nap wasn't something I was going to say no to.

Just as I reached back to my room and lied down on my bed, I found sleep easy to let in and as I slumbered quietly, I was brought in a dream.

_**Meanwhile a strange purple plant-like tendril started to form around Jon's wounds, a soft yellow light coming off from those...**_

* * *

Bright sunlight forced me to open my eyes, groggily and sleepily I stared up at the offending sun… in my ceiling?

No, there was no ceiling and this wasn't my room at all. I was lying on the ground of a park, the iron bench on the side proving it together with the trees around the area. I was about to question Dio about this situation, but was interrupted when I saw someone staring from above, standing over me.

A man wearing an old-style formal clothing, face partly hidden by the shadows created by his face giving its back to the sun. Yet from the few features I could see in his tall and prominent figure, I couldn't but feel like I _knew him from somewhere_.

He crouched slowly, hand stretching to help me to stand up, the shadows softening to reveal more of him. My eyes widened as I finally got a clear sight of him and-

"Good man, do you need some help?"

Smiling so genuinely, eyes a light cerulean, I was staring at someone that looked just like… me.

"I..." I blinked, remembering the question and nodding. "Y-Yes, thank you sir."

"No problem, chap." The moment I grasped his bigger palm I was literally lifted off the floor in mere moments, further adding confusion to the already bizarre encounter.

"W-Who are you?" I blurted without thinking the man's smile widening as he looked quite nervous for a moment.

"I kind of forgot to introduce myself." He looked very bright, I would go as far to say that his personality was a stark opposite to Dio's very own. While the blond vampire was keen to remind everyone of his divine presence, this man had that very kind of presence without needing to announce it vocally.

"My name is Jonathon Joestar and… we have to talk a lot about our situation."

Few moments later we were sitting in that very iron bench I had spotted early on, _Jonathon_ looking up in the sky and radiantly appreciating the blue sky and clouds. "Today is a beautiful day."

I blinked. "Aren't we in my head? Shouldn't this be always beautiful?"

"That is… partly incorrect." The gentleman replied kindly. "You might feel annoyed or angry at something and someone and this place will mirror your mood and needs."

"But why are you here and… not talking like Dio does?"

The mere mentioning of the vampire seemed to cause a cool breeze to pass through the man's spine. "I am currently residing in a special area of your mindscape, my soul 'trapped' away from Dio's reach. But if it wasn't the case? Well, that would be an 'explosive' talk after another."

Nodding, I started to hum. "So you are… Joseph Joestar's father-"

"_Grandfather_." He sighed, eyes still holding some warmth. "I know. It's easy to make this mistake because my son isn't… as well-known. He made me proud, that is for sure, but sadly history remembers those who do greater deeds."

"So there is always a 'one generation skip' in the family about… 'heroes'?" My question was phrased in a way to see if the man shared the same black-white vision of the world Dio showed to have.

"I wouldn't call us all heroes. Just good people trying to protect others." His answer was acceptable, but he wasn't done. "But yes, I would say that the skips between me, Joseph, Jotaro, Josuke and… Giorno confirm that theory."

I took few moments to contemplate other questions and finally asked something quite important. "You said that you wanted to 'talk about our situation'. I don't think this is only about your presence here, isn't it?"

"That is correct." He praised and nodded. "You see, while Dio is correct that a man cannot hold two Stands because of the Soul being unique, your case is… unique."

Just as he finished saying so, he took my hand into his own and slowly retreated away from it, his palm and mine being… connected by some strange plum vines?!

I blinked, eyes going wide at the strange thing sprouting out of my hand and then he spoke.

"That is my Stand, or… at least part of it." A humanoid appeared right in front of it. He looked like one of those Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, just its armor looking more bug-like than any I had seen in that TV series. All purple- no, _violet _as it showed to be having the same built as **｢****The World****｣**.

"His name is ｢Violet Sage｣ and his powers are partial Divination and Hamon Manipulation."

I stopped to think just a moment at the final bit. "Hamon?"

"The energy that lives through humans and can be produced by controlled-breathing. Not many can become users of the energy but this Stand will help you grasp such power."

"Wouldn't it be dangerous?" I stated with some fear. "I mean, I do have a vampire inside my head and-"

"You are still human." Jonathon interjected quickly. "No, you will not be harmed by the Hamon."

"B-But what utility would it have? I mean, isn't it good only against vampires?"

"That would be the offensive purpose of the energy, but the potential behind the techniques you would learn from it? It's incredibly vast." He stated seriously. "Just like the healing capacity being proved on your wounds."

…

"Wait what?"

He sighed. "Right now you are being healed, your wounds are going to be slowly cured and your blood restored."

"All because of ｢Violet Sage｣?"

"Yes." The Joestar replied calmly.

I was about to ask for more about this Hamon, maybe get some hints how to work it out with the Stand but… I started to feel dizzy.

Jonathon noticed this and nodded. "It would seem like you are close to waking up." He smiled. "We shall see each other another time, young Jon."

"W-Wait, what about- why _you look so similar to - *yawn * meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-_

"**Jon, it's dinner time!**" I groaned the moment Mom's loud voice brought me out of my sleep, yawning as I slowly made my way toward the kitchen.

**You seem annoyed, irked even.**

_I am._

**Why? What were you dreaming?**

_I believe in some privacy-_

**Nonsense, I know that it is important. I, DIO, am sure of that!**

_Sure…_

After some standard dinner and some arduous attempt to find sleep with the nagging of the blond vampire ongoing, I managed to get some rest, this time without having a talk with the other Soul in my head.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Devonport.**

As night fell upon England, a lone individual sighed as she lied on her hotel's bed. Four-star, nice and comfy she stared at the small cellphone near her, waiting it to buzz.

Moments of quiet silence passed but soon it did buzz, notifying her that someone was calling her.

The young woman picked the phone and answered with a tired. "Pronto?" **Hello?**

"_Trish, vedo che sei ancora sveglia._" **Trish, I see that you are still awake.**

"E' essenziale che dia un rapporto sulla situazione, capo." **It's essential that I give you a report of the situation, Boss.**

"_Ancora non sei arrivata a Londra, non è importante-_" **You have yet to reach London, this is not as important-**

"Pucci è stato avvistato al Liceo Saint Marius. E' uno degli insegnanti li." **Pucci was spotted in Saint Marius High School. He is one of the teachers there.**

"_Dici che proverà ad usare dei civili come ostaggi se scoprirà di essere stato seguito?_" **You think that he will try to use the civilians as hostages if he discovers that he was followed?**

"E' possibile… ma penso ci sia dell'altro." **It's possible… but I think there is more to this.**

"_Cioè?_" **And that is?**

"So che ha già fatto uso della Freccia, un barbone è stato assoldato ma..." **I learned that he made us of the Arrow already, a hobo was recruited but…**

"Ma?" **But?**

"E' stato trovato morto ieri. E' stato ucciso da uno Stand." **He was found dead yesterday. A Stand killed him.**

"_C'è qualcuno che gli sta creando problemi a Londra. Trish-_" **There is someone that is wrecking his plans in London. Trish-**

"Si capo?" **Yes boss?**

"_Trova questo 'combina-guai' e prova a creare un alleanza. Può rivelarsi utile avere un locale ad aiutarti." _**Find this 'trouble-maker' and try to make some alliance. It could end up being useful having someone from the place to help you.**

"C-Ci proverò, capo, e-" **I-I will try, boss, and-**

"_Gli manchi anche a Mista._" **Mista misses you too.**

"O-Okay. Allora a-a dopo, capo." **O-Okay. Later t-then, boss.**

"Ti contatterò io personalmente una volta che arriverai a Londra. Buonanotte, Trish." **I will contact you personally once you reach London. Goodnight, Trish.**

"B-Buonanotte anche a te, capo." **G-Goodnight to you too, boss.**

The call ended and the pinkette that was Trish Una sighed as she closed her tired eyes. This mission had been an unexpected one as Father Pucci had been quite the surprise element to deal with.

Being invisible for six years?

That was an impressive feat that sadly was thwarted by boss himself. Having cemented his position as the leader of Passione and the grand godfather, Giorno Giovanna had been keen to create a more 'elegant' kind of criminal organization.

No more Italy was riddled with the drug problem, the government under his control quickly passing several laws that worked to reduce this issue and doing even more good things.

Orphanages were funded and were now well-maintained, a new police department was built in Abbacchio's hometown and commemorated in his name, and a school was named after Narancia.

The new boss had also contemplated sending a donation to the coastal village from where Bucciarati had ailed from, but decided against it on the basis his former leader would have felt this more of a slight than a gift for his memory.

Giorno was a good man, but it took his three years to fully take over the mafia over Italy.

Even with the Speedwagon Foundation's support, the group was still illegitimate under many of those that knew of Giorno as not the real leader, forcing a brief but almost bloodless civil war.

Peace was restored and, after disheartening attempt of eight months to become a pop star, she decided to join Passione from the lowest rank.

Years passed of loyal service and she was bestowed with her very place in the Boss' close circle.

She was back on the original team and this time she was… useful.

There was also the fact the pinkette had wanted to redeem the fact her own father had caused this much hatred around Italy, by making rights over the wrong still present in the boot of Europe.

And now that she was in London to hunt down the closest follower of Dio Brando? She felt like this was going to be just like the days she had to face her own father, Diavolo, maybe even worse than that but…

Doubts were meaningless without a true try and so she will give her best for this mission, just like always.

Maybe her paranoia will relent once she gets the chance to encounter the one that has already faced Pucci.

* * *

**Few hours earlier… New York.**

"This isn't… just my day, isn't it?"

Joseph Joestar was feeling older than usual.

Here he was, playing cards with his_ kind and understanding _wife, his sweet daughter Holly and the trustworthy Muhammad Avdol. It has been a peculiar situation as they weren't the only parts of his family being there, someone far younger stuck in her own room to sulk around.

It had been a surprise when Holly had asked to come in their house so his great-granddaughter could be there to meet him. Jolyne Kujo was a growing teen, having been suspended from school after she got in some violent brawl with some boys, but the fact her father was around and keeping a close eye on her seemed to be good enough to stifle this rebellious streak to a minimum.

An inquisitive lady, very smart for her age and it was quick to notice that part of her personality was from the introvert Jotaro. Her parents were enjoying some time together back in Japan, doing what they liked the most: Marine Biology.

A strange topic to have in common, but no one could truly understand love for what it was.

Of course the sudden lack of her parents caused the girl to show more rebellious act and moments, things that hardly fazed Holly and Suzi, but somehow got him unnerved once those escalated even more.

It was difficult that he found himself dealing with the second youngest member of the family and be unable to connect with her.

He sighed again as he contemplated if he should have kept looking around in the world, not isolate himself back home. His time with Josuke had proved him that his knowledge of the world was obsolete at best.

Just as he was about to concede his hand once more, he felt rapid footsteps approaching the large living room and-

"Grandpa!"

He huffed as small arms wrapped around his chest, or tried to, as the little girl wearing a pair of sunglasses giggled.

Shizuka Joestar had been adopted into the family just nine years ago, a little bundle of joy that managed to warm herself into his lovely wife's heart… but got him punished as she thought it was another illegitimate baby of his.

Months of utter apologizing and gifting things to his dear Suzi managed to get him back to his former position.

"Little Shizu, what are you doing here? Want to help grandpa?"

She shook her head in amusement and Joseph let out an overly-exasperated sigh. "My little Shizu doesn't want to help me! The tragedy!"

The females in that moment all giggled at his joking tone and the little girl hummed.

"If you give me two cookies I will help you."

The old man hummed and nodded. "One cookie should be enough."

"Three and I will have Uncle Avdol lose."

The Egyptian shifted nervously at that, everyone knowing that Shizuka knew how to use her cuteness as a weapon.

"Deal, sweetie."

She giggled as she sat on his lip, tilting her head on the side while looking at the cards of his hand. Nodding to herself, she was about to whisper something in his ear when one of the butlers walked towards them.

"Sir, there is a message from you from young sir, Robert."

Eyes widening, while everyone looked confused, Joseph smiled. "Little Robbie Speedwagon? How is he doing?"

"Quite well from the cheerful manner he wrote the mail. He wishes to invite you and the family in London to spend some time."

That was… surprising? Not something out from the ordinary thinking of the boy, but certainly a first as he had never been the one inviting them, generally being his father doing all of this.

And while he contemplated this situation, a small idea crept within his mind, an idea to solve Jolyne's need to have something to do around.

"It could be an interesting opportunity for Jolyne and Shizu to make some friends." He looked at Holly, his daughter being the one Jotaro had entrusted his child for the time being, and the woman hummed to think about this.

"It could be an interesting way to see how things are going for the Foundation." Avdol agreed at the idea of visiting and maybe have the children have fun there.

"Would it be alright if I joined in too?" Suzi Q asked, her appearance having hardly changed in the last twenty years. It was kind of surprising for a woman of 90 that had never trained for Hamon and yet she looked just like she was in her late sixties.

"It's a pleasant visit, so I guess it's alright, love." She giggled as his husband kissed her in the nose, making little Shizu scrunched her face at the 'terrible' sight, making the other adults chuckle at her adorable reaction.

Mind set and plans ready to make, Joseph decided that tomorrow will be the quickest possible to go for the trip.

Who knows, maybe Jolyne will make some friends with the young Speedwagon.

* * *

**AN**

**New Stand!**

**Viole(n)t Sage Stats:**  
**Destructive Power – A**  
**Speed – B**  
**Range – C/A+**  
**Persistence – A**  
**Precision – B**  
**Development Potential – A**  
**User: Jonathon Joy/ Jonathon Joestar**  
**Ability: Partial Divination, Hamon Mastery.**

**Quick note about this new stand: While Jon has this new Stand, he cannot use both the World and Violet Sage at the same time, his body would collapse doing so. While it might seem an overpowered Stand, the Hamon Mastery doesn't allow him to reproduce techniques immediately and he is currently able of only heal with it. Healing wounds that would take days to be removed in mere hours, only if he is using Violet Sage and standing still… so it is kind of a balanced thing. His range is dual because A+ stands for the vine movement.**

**So it's been so long and I've been drown by stuff left and right. This story is continuing, like the others. I just need time to properly schedule my existence in all of this.**

**Also yes, in the Eyes of Heavens timeline the Crusaders all survive so Kakyoin, Iggy and Avdol (seen up above) are still on the loose.**

**Before I go to answer some reviews, I have to say that Trish is 21 (she was 15 in 2001), Shizuka is 9 (Diamond is Unbreakable happened in 1998) and Jolyne is 14 (There is an accurate timeline in the Jojo Wikia. I am using it to double-check stuff).**

**REVIEW Q&A!**

**BloodRaven46****: He is still somewhat good. But fighting? Not much. We got others to do that. Avdol time to shine!**

**Ill****: I have seen it the moment you suggested it. I went there with some sanity, I returned 'WRY'ing my way downtown.**

**VoidLing****: I wanted her to be the one BUT she is 9 and I don't want a cinnamon roll to deal with Pucci. **_**But she will use that gimmick!**_


	6. Painful Tendency! (1)

**DISCLAIMER**

**The following is a fan-based**

**FICTION**

**All Parts of the JJBA are all owned by Hirohiko Araki. **

**Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Painful Tendency! (1)  
**

* * *

Pucci was ready to go through with this gamble. It was all in DIO's name, he prayed zealously within his head.

A gamble born from boredom and intrigue, one that was initiated by the mere and simple task of giving out the papers for today's little 'test' for his students.

During the seemingly-harmless duty he had as a teacher, his mind wandered away from the current predicament and back to the current state of his bigger ambitions.

While Jonathon Joestar had been able to vanquish the stronger minions of the powerful being that was DIO, the man had been unable to truly grasp the incredibly expanded army serving under the former Vampire and had been completely unaware to find out about the anonymous and less-known faction that had avoided any of the confrontations with his group.

People that were loyally devoted to the charismatic blond, men and women that were ready to throw their lives for the sake of a better Earth. Most of them had perished because of the time, but many were still able to impress upon their descendants the greatness of the man known as DIO and how his truest wish was to bring a better future to anyone.

Recruits, fanatics and faithful members of the Cult that praised his Lord's resurrection.

Humble servants that were more than eager to accept his legitimate and rightful sermon that gifted them of the possibility of their grandiose lord returning back to the living world once again, this time to truly rule and command **[The World]** as it was his rightful claim and without any of the Joestars to meddle with their plans.

But with just a handful of simple minions pending by his words, and with most of them uncapable of bearing the powers bestowed by the Arrow, these new additions weren't certainly going to improve the chances of success, nor were going to present him with better ways to interact with the current obstacle. No, he_** felt**_ that he needed to broaden the opportunities and finally create the most proper and religious way to welcome the reborn DIO, something that could be achieving only by…

Bringing HIS heirs to HIS resurrection.

Finding the children had been a particularly easy task, given by the surprisingly strong presence of the Cult of DIO in the United States' high hierarchy. Loyal people that had not only managed to infiltrate the Speedwagon Foundation for decades now, but also get hold of the files containing all the sensitive information regarding the three youths that were monitored carefully ever since the discovery of Giorno Giovanna.

Bringing them in England was still going to take a while for the men assigned to the burden, but the fact that this new segment of his plan was proceeding so smoothly was enough to give him a sense of… **boldness**.

So much 'bravado' that he deemed correct to try and bite his opponents, to draw out blood and maybe obtain an undeniable advantage out of it.

It was supposed to be a quiet day at school for him, planning to spend some time finishing correcting the foolish ignorance of his new pupils and… to study the nature of the young man known as Jonathon Joy.

He looked so normal, so happy and, worst of it all, quite friendly with the heir of the British branch of the Speedwagon family. It was disgusting to see this unfold before his eyes, another confirmation that HIS dreams were opposed by the unfairness of fate and the corruption of the aimless **[World] **around them.

Unacceptable, he mused furiously from within his thoughts, he will never let this continue any longer!

Thus some subtle attempts to get rid of the 'harmless' blond were approached with cautious but mindful attention and… Nothing worked for a simple but irritating reason.

That boy, Jonathon, was always sticking around where the young Speedwagon was and nullifying any chance of silently ambush the youth. With ｢The World｣ keeping a sensible and accurate detection capacity for any dangers when his user was attentive and keeping sight over anything even remotely threatening, trying to get a hit on the blond proved to be impossible for the preacher.

With this first opportunity denied and his patience for the day thinning to a worrisome degree, Pucci decided to dare and try to get a potent strike upon the dangerous Stand User. The claimant was unaware of the act going in session while the normal lesson began, his attention span rendered close to none as the paper he had just passed to Jonathan seemed to take most of his focus away.

Little logic-based questions that were prepared to distract the boy from giving too much notice over Pucci, while also offering quite the 'innocent' exterior for the day. The priest had to spend most of his time appearing uncaring of the boy, something difficult as he felt enraged by the fact he was breathing his own hair.

Taking a seat back to his desk, the 'teacher' merely started to glance around the classroom, a little smile adorning his face as he glanced to the very back of the room and saw ｢Whitesnake｣ starting to slowly approaching the youth from behind.

Quiet but well-paced, the Stand didn't show any hesitation as it prepared to touch and extract the boy's Memory and Stand DISCS from his body, to truly bring an end to this surreal experience once and for all.

And it was surprise that painted his face, with glee and giddiness, when indeed wasn't reaction to the threat presented by ｢Whitesnake｣.

A miracle? A sign from the Heavens? He could feel himself lifting off from his materialistic form and flutter in the hair and-

His face _fell_ the moment that just as his Stand was about to finalize his sneaky attempt, Robert Speedwagon fell from his chair in a strange manner. The noise caused most of the class to turn their collective attention away from the exam and…

Enrico's eyes widened in cold realization, the blond was staring right at Jonathon with some fear and… was nervously aiming his eyes at behind his proximity. The boy seemed to _know _about Stands and-

"**Muda!**"

The loud 'Useless' was heard as ｢The World｣ threw a powerful punch right towards ｢Whitesnake｣'s abdomen. The Stand brought his guard up but… it hardly worked with the stronger humanoid as it merely deflected the attack the best way possible with those odds.

Pucci was glad that he had been sitting in that very instance, as his hand went to his side as a flesh but bloody injury appeared, mirroring the damage suffered by ｢Whitesnake｣.

The Stand quickly rushed away from any following retaliation and the man found himself staring in slight shock at the foul expression lingering on Jonathon's face was launching at him.

Despite his early assessments, the fact the young man could display this kind of hatred was… interesting. It was endearing to know that this opponent of his, this 'replacement' to the Joestar family, was someone possibly worthy of such role.

Annoying, but still something to take note of much to his growing curiosity regarding the youth.

Had reacted speedily, something that only advanced users were capable of, and the fact that the friend of his was able to see Stands…

Now this was a completely unexpected series of events. Events that were proving his worries and needs of having the heirs to reach out for him, to bring quality to the currently suffering side.

The battle was lost, but the war was still ongoing. A war that only Heaven's truest ruler will conquer with grace and power.

The test resumed, Pucci deciding to chide the 'foolish boy' that had caused this ingenious counter to his ambush for 'disturbing the classroom' and admonishing him to never try something like this again.

Stern, but not overly rash. It was difficult to keep up with the limiting rules of the school, but if one or two students pointed out to their parents that he had shown unrestrained anger at a 'simple mistake', things would turn sour for him.

Thus, he had to concede defeat with a calm but collected face. He might have lost something and get damaged in the process, but he sure obtained precious information about his opponents.

Now it was high time to prepare some more trouble for the currently small crew.

To weaken them, to divide them and then… defeat them in the name of DIO!

* * *

The rest of the school day fleeted swiftly and I found myself once more on my way back home with Speedy on tow. He looked perplexed, worried, but was well holding himself from pressing me on my already irritated mindset.

This situation shouldn't have happened, the bold move being _**this **_close from actually getting Pucci to score a dangerous win. Dio had already explained to me the full extent of ｢Whitesnake｣'s powers and the mere idea that the preacher could manipulate his enemies, was more than enough to get some scare out from what had just happened.

_I thought he wasn't going to attack so suddenly and so publicly!_

**A thought that I shared myself and I agree that the **_**manners **_**were rather… distasteful. But Pucci did something I wouldn't have lingered about in these circumstances and that is test the full capacity of his opponents by getting in a risky situation.**

_...You mean that he did this just to see how quick my reaction was?_

**That… and how he got a proper proof that your friend is capable of interacting with Stands.**

I tensed up at the mere idea that Pucci could now target Robbie, but I held myself from stating anything to the concerned blond, paying just some attention to the real world by keeping track of the street we were walking by when-

"'old it here, lads!" The booming voice suddenly got us to stop and… _a man tackled Speedy away!_

My eyes widened and I tried to move to bring out ｢The World｣ but-

**Thud**

I fell face-first on the ground as a fist slammed on the back of my head. Pain surged as I saw blood drops fall off from the little wound caused by the fall. I blinked again as I was pulled up by my attacker, this individual wearing what looked to be a balaclava.

"Seems this one's a friend of the rich brat, mate!" The man barked at his accomplice, the fellow mugger nodding as he pulled out a knife and brought it close to the blond's neck.

"Truly? Ain't that sweet, lil' pal?" He responded with a grin, glancing at his hostage. "By the way, how do we contact your parents… ya know, the good old golden is a need for us poor people." He almost chuckled at the shivering situation Robbie was.

I tried to get off from the particularly-strong hold of the criminal focusing on me but- _A punch straight for my face was enough to get me inattentive for some time._

**Bring out ****｢****The World****｣****! Stop with-**

_I'm- I'm t-trying!_

Another punch and then another.

"You better be speaking with my pal, boy, or your friend here isn't going to be walking around for some time once I'm done with him." The man snarled, kneeling me on my stomach and making me spit blood at the immediate attack.

I flinched in pain, feeling my body reacting badly at the beating and giving no chance for my brain to properly recover from the shock.

_D-Damn him!_

I was slammed once more on the ground, my nose was bleeding profusely and then I stared up- _only for a shoe to slam on it. _I gasped in pain, ｢The World｣ wasn't moving out to help me as my focus was disrupted by the terrible beating I was receiving and… I was in agony.

I heard a loud yelp from Speedy and I felt myself freezing in shock as the man plunged the knife right on his shoulder. "Let's try with some _persuasion then_, blondie. What if we play around the game of knife and lies?" Robbie looked pale, terribly so and for good reason as the man started to pull at his hair and turn the knife on the wound.

Yet the mere stare that he was getting hurt because I couldn't react properly, that ｢The World｣ wasn't giving me any support because of my own inability-

_**I felt snapping out from my mind as I felt dark thoughts linger in my brain.**_

Noises all around me hardly reached my ears as only my ragged breathing did. There was a simple word repeating over and over in my brain and… I went along with it.

_**Hit, hit, HIT!**_

The scum tried to stomp me again, but this time my Stand reacted as ordered. Grabbed his ankle mid-action and ｢The World｣ _turned it with a sickening snap._

The mugger howled in pain and shock at the sudden damage, the culprit invisible as the Stand proceeded to throw quick punches at him. The balaclava was stained in blood, the man's face all filled with bumps and bruises as he fell on the floor unconscious.

I stood up in a single motion from the floor, causing the partner of the criminal to tense up at my sudden change of attitude and use Speedy as a meat-shield. The knife was still embedded in the boy's shoulder and thus he was unable to truly appear threatening with that.

He did notice, panic surging on his face as he pushed Robbie towards me, only to turn and run away from us. I caught the blond in my arms and slowly removed the knife off his skin, ｢Violet Sage｣ quickly healing bloodied holy on his flesh.

The boy looked up and a pained look but he seemed to be faring better with the healing factor. "J-Jojo-"

I didn't reply at his worried attempt as, just as the second Stand had finished to heal up the young man's injury, I fixed my eyes back on the retreating bastard. Anger was lifting the logic out of my brain, strengthening at the fact this unforgivable scumbag was just going to escape from my wrath…

_**And I couldn't see straight.**_

"｢The World｣!" I called out without any mercy in my tone as the aforementioned Stand froze time itself and halted the escaping fool.

The humanoid silently picked the knife presented by me and took aim at the craven fiend's head, glee building up as the throw was optimal as it foresaw with proper precision the direction and timing of the man's escape.

"_Useless!_" I pointed out in that very instant as I felt a growing sense of amusement at the fact that the man's cowardly manner was going to be rewarded with a knife on his back.

I felt pleased as I let out of the time-freeze with the usual line leaving from my lips.

~Time resumes its course~

I saw the blade flying swiftly through the air, uncaring of the noises all around it, as it closed up towards the unsuspecting mugger and-

…_What?!_

The knife missed- no, the criminal dodged the deadly attempt by _slipping on some ice on the floor._ The momentum of his run dragged on his fall and he quickly smacked on the floor, the painful noise that ensued more than enough to confirm his sudden unconsciousness.

I narrowed my eyes in anger at the failed opportunity but I froze up as my attention was drifted away from that misfortune and… to the noise of someone approaching us from behind.

I slowly turned around and I saw someone _bizarre._

Wearing a fluffy, pure-white flat-topped buffalo hat, and a dark body-suit, the average-looking man seemed intrigued by the scene presented to him and… _I could see a pristine-white humanoid guarding him protectively as he approached._

I snarled at the mere thought that this was another thug from Pucci and I was more than ready to unleash ｢The World｣ against him when-

Speedy squeezed me a little with his shivering embrace and then I heard him repeating continuously the word 'Stop' and 'Please'. It was a shocking reaction to what had just happen and I slowly felt my consciousness repeat back to my less-angry self the whole escalation that ensued after the 'snap'.

My eyes widened in pure horror at the murderous thoughts I had until now and… I saw the man stopping right in front of us.

"You two did face quite the horrible ordeal there." The stranger pointed out with a frown. "But that violence was unneeded, young man." He sternly said while looking at me.

Embarrassment and shame prompted me to bow my head apologetic but… his hand landed atop of it and started to pat. His stare had softened and he nodded.

"I suppose you were pressed by the fact you had to defend your friend." He motivated in my stead. "Admirable, but you should mind yourself from going too far with your actions." His posture was relaxed and… I was tired. The beating was still fresh on my body and I nodded slowly at the surely good person I just met.

**Don't trust him so easily-**

"T-Thank you, sir." I replied with a calm tone and he nodded.

**You utter fool!**

"I'm Weather Report," He introduced himself. "And you are?" He requested quietly, to which I merely nodded as my attention was slipping with my consciousness.

"I'm- I'm Jonathon Joy an- and-" But I couldn't finish as I felt my body go limp and Speedy panicking to keep me from falling on the cemented ground. Weather helped too and I felt being pulled away from that street and… towards the unknown.

**That was foolish of you, Jojo. You shouldn't have-**

My thoughts were going deaf and then I heard him speak one last time.

_**Sigh, but you did your best, I suppose…**_

* * *

**AN**

**WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Have fun guessing where Jojo is going to wake up?**

**Could it be his house? A friendly place or… in Pucci's lair?**

**I mean he did pull something like this back in the OG part 6 so… leshrug!**

**And yes, the stories I haven't updated until now, like this one? Not dead yet. Never dead.**

**P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

**k o-fi . com (slash) justbukharin**


End file.
